Fly With Me
by Halfpint-Kay2010
Summary: Jacob fanfic, Jacob meets and bonds with a girl during a Smallville meteor shower three years later they meet up again. mostly set during 8th season and Break Dawn. various Points of view. Ch 2 finally up
1. Stuck in the Caves

Fly With Me

Chapter One: Stuck In the Caves

I don't usually write things down, especially with my brother's secret being the biggest one of all; he's an alien from a planet called Krypton, and he possesses the strength of ten men, can run faster than a speeding bullet, can shoot fire from his eyes, and can hear conversation miles away. But what else am I to do to keep sane? It was normal day three years ago when I met him, Jacob Black, but then all Hell broke loose as Smallville was hit with it's second meteor in 16 years. But I began my story a few hours before that when Clark, my brother, was graduating.

"Clark Kent," the Principal called Clark forward to get his diploma, he made it through high school, I was only going into my Sophmore year of high school, yay. Anyway they got to Lana Lang's name and she was a no show. Everyone was looking around and that's when the military showed up.

"Don't panic, but a meteor shower is predicted to hit Smallville in about 3 hours," the military said but everyone started panicking. Mom, Dad, and I rushed home and started packing, I had no clue where Clark went until he came home. He said he had to find certain stones to stop the meteor shower, his biological father, Jor-el , told him he had to. After he left Shelby alerted our attention to Jason Teague pulling up in a truck, he was all bloody and beaten up looking.

"You could say I'm having a bad day," he said.

Before I could stop myself I opened my mouth and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "That's a bit of an understatement." Big mistake, cuz right then Jason turned on me and pointed a gun, so I did what any rational 15 year old would do, I ran for it, with my parents calling my name and Shelby following close by.

I don't know what possessed me to run towards the Kawatche caves but that's where I ran . I was outside an entrance I've never see before when I saw a dark skinned kid standing there, he had long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail, and he was looking like he was lost. That's when the meteors started to fall and I saw one headed straight for us. I ran forward and tackled him to inside the cave, Shelby followed just as the entrance caved in trapping us inside. We both were coughing as the dust settle away.

"Thanks, if you hadn't tackle me out of the way I would have been crushed by the cave in," the guy said in a husky voice.

"No problem, wow, it' s three hours already, I guess when you're trying to evacuate time goes too fast," I said.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In the Kawatche caves my brother discovered three years ago, but I've never been in this part of the caves," I said trying to put myself from under the dirt covering my legs but I couldn't move. "And I'm stuck."

"Oh, here I'll help," the kid said easily pulling me out from under the dirt.

"Thanks, I'm Stevie Rae Kent by the way," I said.

"I'm Jacob Black, me and my dad are here on sort of a vacation when all this happened, didn't help that I got lost," the kid said.

"Nice to meet, I'd say we could try and find our way out of here but one way is blocked and the other is completely dark and I don't have a flash light," I said.

"Neither do I," Jacob said.

"I do have a candle, sort of, but it wouldn't last long enough to find our way out of hear," I said pulling out a tall thick candle and a lighter, I lit the candle and the cave walls came into view. "I must of scared you , with the sudden tackling and everything."

"You did, but I realize you saved me," Jacob said as we both sat down, he looked at me. "Oh you're bleeding." He touched my forehead, I winced in pain. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it just hurts," I said I saw he was bleeding too. "You're also bleeding." I barely touched his cut and he winced pulling away. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said looking around. "At least it's a big place we're stuck in, I get claustrophobic."

"I'm very claustrophobic, if we're stuck here to long the walls will start to close in on me," I said.

"I guess we should keep each other distracted then," Jacob said.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Quileute Reservation in Forks Washington," he said.

"Cool, I was born and raised in Smallville, it's a bit more exciting than you think but it gets it's boring periods," I said.

"How old are you," Jake asked.

"15," I said.

"Same as me," Jake said, I saw him smile and I mirrored the smile. "So where do you live?"

"On a farm, the Kent farm, I've lived there with the Kents ever since a psychopath came in and bit my parents then taking them away, no idea why I was spared," I said.

"A psychopath BIT your parents?" Jake asked his smile quickly fading.

"Yeah, they've been missing every since, with the amount of blood that was on the floor everyone pronounced them dead," I said," I was only 4 at the time but I still have nightmares from that night," I said shuddering.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jake said.

"It get easier to talk about as time goes on but," I said.

"That's how it is for me with my mother, she died when I was young," Jake said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said, I didn't ask how she died because I figure he would tell me if he wanted to. We talked and talked for hours when suddenly a barking down one of the tunnels startled us.

"Shit! I forgot Shelby," I said running down the tunnel, following Shelby's barking. I heard Jake calling my name, telling me to wait, then curse as he grabbed the candle, burnt himself on said candle and followed me, feet pounding noisily on the dirt floor. I don't know what happened next but suddenly I found myself pinned down by a heap of dirt covering my legs, a large boulder pinned my right leg painfully to the floor.

"Stevie Rae, are you okay?" Jake's voice called through the darkness, I guess the cave in caused the candle to go out.

"I don't know, my legs are pinned down, and I can really feel my right leg, let alone move it, I think a boulder is pinning it down," I said coughing.

"I'd try and pull you out but I don't want to hurt you," Jake said, I felt him sit by my head. Shelby whined and came up and licked my face.

"Shelby, can you find your way out of here?" I asked the dog, who was pretty smart. Shelby barked as a reply. "Go find Clark, he can rescue us." Shelby barked and ran away.

"Are you sure your dog can find some help," Jacob asked.

"Pretty sure, he's like Lassie, very smart," I said.

Jake laughed. "Okay, sounds good." After awhile I started to feel drowsy and only wanted to sleep, but I felt hot liquid under my hands and could tell I was bleeding somewhere.

"Jake, keep talking, keep me awake," I said my voice sounding weak.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I can feel blood soaking the dirt, my blood," I said.

Jake gasped. "Stevie, it'll be okay, just don't fall asleep."

"Then talk to me, please," I begged.

"About what?" he asked.

"I don't know tell me a Quileute legend," I said.

"Well, okay, we are supposedly descended from wolves," Jake said.

"Wolves?" I said interested.

"Yeah, well the men who turned into wolves, and there's the cold ones. They are an enemy tribe my great-grandfather, the last leader of our tribe, caught them hunting on our lands, but they only hunted animals when others like them drink human blood," he said.

"So wait, you're saying the cold ones are vampires?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, anyway, so my Great-grandfather made a deal with their leader, they went by the name of Cullen, as a surname of course, and they are never to enter Quileute lands, or the treaty would be broken," Jacob finished his story.

"Wow," I said.

"Do you know about any of the Kawatche legends?" Jacob asked.

"One, it's about Naman," I said.

"Sounds interesting, tell me," Jacob said.

"Well Naman fell from the stars in a reign of fire and graced the Kawatche people, he had the strength of 10 men, could shoot fire from his eyes, can run really fast, like faster than a speeding bullet, and he was invincible. He had a friend, who was like a brother name Sageeth, but Sageeth betrayed. Naman left, promising one day to send another in his place, there was knife discovered in this cave called Pa'lock, it gave the holder all of Naman's powers so they could protect the knife to return it to Naman, I'm not sure what happened to the knife, Lionel Luthor got his grubby hands on it and it disappeared," I said. We exchanged a few stories about growing when we heard a voice and saw a light coming towards up.

"We're here!" Jacob yelled but I passed out right afterwards.


	2. Finally Imprinted

Chapter Two: finally Imprinted

Jacob's POV

_Turns out a bald man in very expensive looking clothes was our rescuer. I turned to tell Stevie Rae we were saved but she was unconscious._

_"Stevie Rae?" I said._

_"Get an ambulance here quick!" the bald man said into his phone before shutting. Wow he got cell phone service in caves. "How long has she been unconscious?" The question was directed at me._

_"Just before you came around that corner, she lost a lot of blood," I said._

_"We should try and move some of these rocks and some of this dirt," he said._

_"But that could cause another cave in," I said._

_"We should try and get her out though," he said. I nodded and we both started working on moving the rock. We got her free of the rock, I pulled her away from the boulder while he held it up._

_"I'm Lex Luthor by the way," baldy said, cool I don't have to call him baldy anymore._

_"Jacob Black," I said. Lex walked out towards an entrance to the cave, I followed, carefully carrying Stevie Rae, behind him. "Oh my God, I never thought I'd be so happy to see daylight." _

_Lex chuckled. "I can imagine, how long where you two down there?" _

_"Since when the meteors hit, she tackled me into the caves and the meteors caused a cave in so we couldn't get back out the way we came. Then she ran down a tunnel after her dog's barks and that's when another cave in happened and she got trapped there," I said. The ambulance arrived and got her to the hospital and they at the hospital fixed her up. She was stuck there for a week so I visited everyday. _

_The day I left was the toughest day of my life, I'll never forget the look in her eyes when I told her who really found us, I led her to believe it was her brother Clark. _

_"You mean to tell me that the most hateful person in the world rescue me?"she asked._

_''Yeah, but he wasn't that bad, he was actually nice,'' I said._

_''Whatever,'' Stevie Rae said limping over towards the couch, I was visiting her had home, her leg mostly healed but she still had a limp. _

_''Are you angry with me?'' I asked._

_''No, I'm not, it's just that I don't really like Lex Luthor, neither does my Dad,'' she said. We hung that day. We grew very close together being trapped in the caves. It was hard for both of us to say goodbye. _

It's been three years since Billy, my dad, and I went to Smallville, three years since I've talked to Stevie Rae, a lot has happened since then. Isabella "Bella" Swan, moved in with her dad, she's an old family friend, and I found out I was a werewolf, Bella is in love with a vampire, got married to him, I'm just waiting for the news of her death, or change to come through, I can't wait until we can freakin' attack them. I climbed out my window to take a walk to First Beach, that's where I met up with Quil and Claire, the two year old, who's now three, he imprinted on; we were talking when I smelt the bloodsuckers.

"Do you smell that?" Quil asked.

"Leeches," I hissed running towards the smell phasing once I got into the woods, it was Cullen and his coven but these vampire will do. For now. I jumped over two people who backed away from as I ran towards the only leech I saw. I was out of sight of the two people now but I could hear them.

"Wow did you see that, that's what exactly we came up here for," a male voice said.

"And you didn't get a picture did you? Jeez Jimmy, Clark's going to have a cow," a female voice said. I was ripping the leech apart, then I phase back and burned the pieces, then I quickly pulled my shorts on.

"Maybe we can follow where the wolf went, and snap a picture," Jimmy said.

"Yeah right," the girl said but I heard twigs snapping and they suddenly came into view.

"Oh sorry, we were chasing a giant wolf that the Daily Planet wants to do an article on," the guy with the camera swinging from his bow tied neck said.

"Nice, Jimmy, you're about a subtle as Clark is sometimes when he's trying to warn Lois about a bad boyfriend," the girl said drawing my attention to her; she had familiar long dark hair, green eyes, and smile.

I couldn't believe it was," Stevie Rae Kent? Is that you?"

"Jacob Black? Oh my, you grew, and you cut your hair," she said smiling rushing towards me. Heat flooded through me as she rushed at me. It wasn't burning heat of rage I felt towards vampires but a glowing heat. Could it be that I'm imprinting with the girl that saved my life 3 years ago. She rushed to me I greeted her with open arms, hugging her close to my body; her heart beat matched mine, fast and fluttery. I couldn't believe it I finally imprinted.


End file.
